Caught
by smilelaughread
Summary: Remus pours his annoyances of the day into his journal - diary! - and knows Sirius will read it. HPFC forum challenge. Rated T for some language.


**Genre: A Slice of Life – A story that might have no plot, but represents a portion of (everyday) life**

**Prompt: I See You**

_Dear journal-because-you're-not-a-diary,_

_Today was absolute rubbish. It's Monday, as you well know, and I had double Transfiguration, then double Potions, then History of bloody Magic, and then Herbology. I'm dead, overtired, overworked, and going absolutely crazy._

_This morning wasn't so bad; the house-elves made those salmon sausages I so love, and they even made blueberry muffins. You could say that I was in a good mood. But of course, my good moods never seem to last because something mucks it up, eh? I'm taking Herbology this year as an elective, and none of the others are. That's why, when one of the plants abruptly started singing, I got detention. Stupid Herbology professor whose name I don't wish to write here because I know I'll cross it out (and, journal, you know how I pride myself on keeping you neat). Stupid being in the Marauders, stupid being blamed for pranks because I'm associated with James and Padfoot. _

_But I was in a bad mood since way before Herbology. _

_Hmm... I was out of the Great Hall and Snape pushed me into the wall. Scrawny little pale-faced, arse-ugly, thin, weak bastard managed to push me! He proceeded to make some snide - or so he thought - remark about my family and heritage, and so I hexed him. That was the reason for the first detention I got dealt today. After that, in Transfiguration, McGonagall made me demonstrate the spell we were learning. I was so angry, so... out of control - it is almost full moon, you can't blame me fully - that I completely messed the spell up. Poor McGonagall looked ready to burst when she was forced to take off points for my perceived inattentiveness._

_One detention, loss of twenty House points. _

_Double potions absolutely killed me. That Longbottom bloke, Frank, blew up his potion... conveniently behind me. The whole back of my head is burnt, and Madam Pomfrey says I'm lucky he didn't singe my hair. Slughorn asked me to help clean up, and of course Frank left when precious Alice left. I cleaned up his mess... alone. _

_One detention, loss of twenty House points, and fifteen minutes of my day spent cleaning up another's mess._

_History of Magic was the one class I had some faith in, because everyone is there; James, Peter, Padfoot, Lily... Frank, Alice. A whole lot of them because History of Magic is a class one can sleep through. No one gives that up._

_Of course, Binns had to choose today to pay attention. I got a detention for falling asleep, because I'm generally a good student and always sit in the front. That's what got me caught. Fuck it, I'm sitting at the back next time. He gave us extra homework because I wasn't paying attention, and that was his punishment. We're supposedly going to have an exam tomorrow in class, all because of me._

_Two detentions, loss of forty House points, fifteen minutes of my day spent cleaning up another's mess, and now everyone hates me because I got them more homework._

_Of course, I already told you about Herbology._

_That makes it three detentions. _

_Just now, I refused to go to dinner, and did my homework in the Library. It just so happened that _**_every bloody book I look for_**_ has been signed out by someone else. So that's why I'm up here, writing it all down. _

_Screw life, I need a nap, and then I have three detentions to attend to. And then some homework that's left over. _

_Not feeling depressed at all,_

_Remus_

_p.s. Sirius, I have seen you with this a few times before, so don't deny that you're reading this when it comes up soon. I see you. Right now, as you're reading this, maybe. Sirius, when you read this, I want you to imagine me saying this to you, because knowing you you'll steal this while I'm sleeping: Fuck you, go to sleep, stop being nosy, go do something productive with your life. And don't you dare tell James where you found it, or I'll dismember you and feed you to the squid. Agreed?_

Sirius grinned at the post-script message adressed to him. Oh, how Remus knew him well. Dear Merlin, he really should do something productive; the piles of homework had been calling for attention all week long. He shrugged, replacing the diary - it was a diary, no matter what Remus said to the contrary - in its hidden spot and turning to the door.

Nah, he wouldn't do homework, he could spend this time planning out another prank!


End file.
